


【毒埃/PWP】如何向Venom科普人类生理知识

by CharmingU



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: *Summary：对人类生理机能充满好奇的Venom以及循（yu）循（ju）善（huan）诱（ying）的Eddie早起日常+后文公共场合短暂play*6k字的触手play+公开场合play？？*私设共生体在宿主身上是有和宿主相似温度的，只有剥离开才会冰凉





	【毒埃/PWP】如何向Venom科普人类生理知识

「这是什么？」

当Eddie马上就要把牙刷递到嘴里的时候，体内传来的一声低嘶暂时滞住了他下一秒的动作。共生体分支出的粘液在他的下半身看似集聚也不太像，因为它们只是看起来有点疑惑地包裹着Eddie每天早上很自然凸起的裤裆处。

然后Eddie没打算理会他，今天早上他发现自己的嘴唇好像肿了，反正他在镜子里观察现在的自己他确实发现这个了，他的下唇红得发紫，所以他没怎么把Venom现在向他提出的这个幼稚的疑问放在心上——对于Eddie来说这个问题当然幼稚且简单到极点了，没有哪个男人没有经历过什么晨勃。

「我昨天晚上只是舔了舔它们，然后它们肿了，」显然可以和他共享思绪和思考路径的Venom察觉到Eddie正在对他一会儿就要带着这个发肿的嘴唇去面试纽约时报记者岗位而担忧，所以他像是很不经意地解释了一下，最后跟上了一句追问，「这是什么？」

Venom用分支出的粘液稍微用力攥了攥那块奇怪的凸起，看起来不那么正常，所以他没有太用力。透过内裤的布料Eddie能感觉到Venom触手上携带着的自己的体温，大概还要比自己的体温要稍微烫一些。

“你舔了我的嘴唇，”Eddie重复着把递在嘴旁的牙刷放了下去，盯着镜子里似乎团绕着他的裤裆但又没有覆盖上去的那团黑色粘液提起了语调，“你把它们弄成这样，我该怎么去面试？”

「我没想到会这样。」显然Venom这句话的语气没有任何抱歉的意思，当然Eddie也从来没从Venom犯错后的任何时候听出他这种接近嘶吼的声音里有什么歉意，「你如果再不回答我的问题，我就把它当做食物了。奇怪的是我之前居然一直没发现你身上有这个，你都在什么时候让它出——」

“闭嘴，闭嘴。”他开始意识到他今天算是必须要回答Venom这样的问题了，从他发现Venom决定吃掉一颗人头就一定会把它吃干抹净的决心开始他无比相信刚才这家伙说的那句话，“你如果敢吃掉它，我现在就让你滚蛋。”

「哦，它很重要。」

下一秒突然温热的触感让Eddie迅速把目光下移，黑色的粘液开始包围他的内裤边缘然后用力向下拉扯。Eddie下意识用他抓着牙刷的那只手去阻拦那个，尽管晨勃维持到现在已经有点疲软，但他可不太想被Venom发现那个东西——平常他赤裸身子冲澡什么的时候他确实没让Venom见到过它硬起来。

“别动，别乱动！”他最后发现无论如何他都顶不过Venom的力气，反正在他的内裤被彻底扯下来的时候，那黑色的粘液已经开始在认真“打量”他坚挺起来的那个模样了，显然面对这种从来没见过的东西Venom也有点小心翼翼，而Eddie最后选择试图用言语阻止他，“……好吧。你只需要答应我不要吃掉它。”

黑色的粘液开始在他阴茎的周围缠绕起来，但一时间还没有覆盖上来。Eddie警惕地盯着那似乎蠢蠢欲动的糊状体，好像有那么几次那粘液就要触碰上去了，他下意识让阴茎跳动了一下，算是一种下意识的保护。

「它还会动？」

突然触到敏感部位的温热感受让Eddie的身体下意识一个颤抖，Venom起初触碰上去的时候似乎有点试探，但下一秒他缠绕在阴茎上的力道似乎放大了些。黑色的粘液直接触碰在他的皮肤上时让他感觉要比刚才更烫，Eddie有那么一刻觉得那个位置被这样柔软黏滑的东西抚慰居然还有点舒服。

“你不该碰它，”感受到Venom反复在阴茎上蠕动的时候像是在吸吮他，Eddie的呼吸有点乱了阵脚，“……Damn，那是我尿尿的地方。”

「心跳加速的感觉不错，」Eddie在听到Venom这样似乎带着某种暗示寓意的低声之后重重地吐了口气，「这大概不是紧张？你在紧张的时候没有跳得这么快。」

他能清楚地感觉到他的阴茎在继续肿胀，他相信完全包裹在上面的Venom也能一清二楚。显然这是肯定的，而Venom反复用滚烫温度紧密粘合在阴茎上的吸吮力道让他有一瞬间想要轻喘出声，紧接着他将双臂支撑在盥洗池的大理石边缘上，完全挺立的阴茎被Venom反复揉捻着发出湿润的水声。

“停下，老兄，”该死的，Eddie发现那个家伙似乎察觉到阴茎的龟头处要比任何地方都要敏感，而此刻的Venom已经开始尝试触碰那个，“那不是你该碰的地方！”

「口是心非。」Venom似乎带着唾弃意味的嘲讽让Eddie酥软下来，或许也是因为在这句话出口后Venom又一次碾过他的马眼处，「这样很舒服？你这么告诉我的。」

似乎突然又被转移了注意力，湿滑的黑色粘液开始朝他的双球处伸长了分支。缠绕在阴茎上的黑色液体并没有离开反而一直刺激着他已经完全发出深红色的尖端，而接下来双球处突然又一次被火热覆盖住的感受令Eddie下意识发出一声带着颤抖的反驳，“拜托了，你这样真的……”

「你很想要这样。」黑色分支包裹在双球之上柔力的揉搓着——大概是因为他刚才尝试以同样大的力道碾压那里但是Eddie发出了一声吃痛的惊叫，Venom应该也感觉到那里要更脆弱，「不对。‘我们’很想要这样。」

Eddie倒是从来没感觉到那种火热的触感从阴茎尖端蔓延到睾丸处，甚至现在开始像他的臀缝内部滚动过去。他的呼吸声已经充斥了颤抖，努力克制住的喘息声让他的呼吸会发出奇怪的干涩声响，“你不应该相信我现在的脑子！”他几乎是酝酿了所有的力气进行毫无攻击力的反驳，“好吧，人类……雄性都很难抗拒……这种……但我的本意，真的没有什么想——”

「Wow，后面还有什么？」Eddie难得从Venom的语气中听到了明显暴露惊喜的上扬语调，大概就是因为当Venom不经意用黑色分支触碰到他臀缝之间隐藏的肉穴时他下意识的一个轻微颤抖，而Venom已经完全察觉到他精神上的一秒亢奋，「是这里吗？」

然后他清楚地感觉到臀缝被突然撬开的蛮力感受。他下意识伸出手想要拉扯开覆盖在臀瓣上的Venom，但下一秒阴茎处正在吸吮着他尖端的分支伸出黑色粘液将Eddie的手完全粘连在盥洗池旁的大理石上。完全被禁锢的感受让Eddie失去了反抗的能力，同时他更没办法阻止那个对生理器官完全好奇的外星生物了。

“等一等，等一下，”黑色的火热温度已经完全将他的臀瓣分离开来，而这样的感受让Eddie不自觉地将他的下身微微翘了起来，“你得知道，那是我平常排泄的地方，你如果碰到它——噢。”

Venom一向都不怎么给他足够反应的机会，反正现在他仍然保持他的这个生物特征。火热的湿滑触手这一次可能是害怕像刚才触碰睾丸那样让Eddie感觉到疼痛，所以他在探入那后穴的时候只是用大概一个拇指的粗细探索了那么一寸。「哈，这是什么地方？」

这种似入非入的感觉好像不太好受，也有可能是Venom探入他的力道太小或者太细，Eddie感觉自己很难用后穴夹住那个湿滑的家伙，但他又开始懊恼自己为什么会有这样的冲动。甚至带着有点滚烫的触感包裹在阴茎周围又湿又紧，反复滚过他深红色尖端的力道恰到好处，大概这也是共生体能感受到他内心活动的一大益处，起码他不用主动开口说出那些让他羞耻的东西。

「什么羞耻的东西？」双球处的酥麻感受以及肿胀阴茎被反复揉搓而传递至脑后的剧烈恍惚感令Eddie一时间没有反映过Venom的追问，「你能承受多大的我？」

下一秒在甬道内开始胀大的火热感受让Eddie下意识挺直了身子，似乎伴随着那触手形状的改变，他大概也变长了很多，后穴即将要被填满的充实感让Eddie咬紧了牙关，多个敏感点被反复刺激的感受令他反复吞咽着口水，“多大……都……不可以……”

「你在忍耐，」Venom让触手在那甬道内滚动的时候似乎也在认真感受着他的每一分巧妙变化的情绪，「你可以叫出来的，让我听听你舒服的声音。」

似乎是恶意的催促，Venom在用火热分支揉搓Eddie的前端时力道更大了些，辊压过双球似乎刻意在那双球间的缝隙处多逗留了一次，湿润划过臀缝又再一次将甬道内的分支胀大的感受让Eddie彻底控制不住理智。他剧烈地隐忍喘息着，身体因为多重快感而变得无比僵硬，他甚至自己都可以听到他澎湃碰撞的心跳——这太过火了。

小腹处已经开始酝酿的某处温热开始让Eddie恐惧起来，他可不想把那些液体喷射在Venom的触手上，那看起来太奇怪了，他们两个的粘液会粘连在一起——更重要的是Venom似乎并没有发现他要控制不住了，仍然覆盖在他龟头处的黏腻让他有种难以泄欲的憋屈感。

“把你的那玩意儿……挪开……”Eddie试图用剧烈颤抖的指尖扒开覆盖在马眼处还在用恰到好处的力度刺激他的那处粘液，但Venom在用力的时候他根本没办法去阻止，“我他妈……我要憋不住了……”

后穴被填满甚至已经不能吃下更多的感受也可以让他分心，至少短暂淡化了他被控制射精的不适。突然甬道内部有什么被触碰到的刺激感令他下意识将身体向前剧烈的一倾，下意识呻吟出声的颤抖让他似乎听到了Venom在他耳边轻笑的声音。

「人类真是有趣，」Eddie已经完全分不清这到底是他的幻觉还是Venom真实的在他耳边说话，这种已经临近高潮甚至多重刺激的性欲让他几乎窒息，「我已经数不清今天让我们激动多少次了，Eddie。我没想到这里面还有一个地方？」

Eddie自己当然也不知道——他平时能怎么知道那里还有一个隐藏着的敏感点？他必须承认那个地方要比阴茎敏感的多，因为在Venom开始发现那里让Eddie彻底激动而开始反复触碰的时候，他感觉精液已经要从他的小腹处爆炸出来，完全肿胀到极致的阴茎让他有控制不住想要吼出声来的快感。

大概是感觉到Eddie在大脑内命令Venom松开他阴茎的口令太多，当Venom将覆盖在Eddie马眼处的一寸液体腾开的那一瞬间，向前径直喷洒出的白浊液体很巧妙地覆盖在面前盥洗镜上他们交合的那一处。释放出那精液的感受让Eddie浑身瘫软下来，然而仍然深入他身体的那一处火热似乎还没告诉他这一切都结束了。

「那是什么东西？」察觉到Eddie几乎是如同失禁般喷洒出的白浊液体，Venom将他覆盖在阴茎上的触手延伸到面前的镜子上捻下一点仍然残留温度的粘稠液体，当他靠近Eddie面前时他下意识偏过了头，「这好像和你平常分泌出来的液体不太一样。」

覆盖在睾丸处的那分支开始一起向Eddie的后穴挪动，他似乎还能感觉到插入他身体内的湿滑触手还在缓慢肿胀着。他想要试图用平静的语气开口回答Venom，但好像不太可能。“别再变大了，我已经……已经承受不了……了……”

「这是你产的卵吗？它们又湿又黏，存活率大概不高。」

“不是！”

「那是你的体液？」

“……和你说了你也不会明白……别操了……别……”

好像这回Venom勉强听了一次他的话，后穴因为被填满的酸胀感此刻减少了很多，但他倒没感觉Venom打算就这么结束。下一秒突然在卧室内响起的手机铃声猛地打断了他此刻似乎神情恍惚的思绪。

“该死！”

他试图从这里走到卧室去，但Venom巨大的插入着他让他走起路来像一只跛了脚的鸭子，或者他被阉割了或者怎么着。走起来的时候Venom会因为他腿间的动作在他的身体里反复进退，Eddie下意识用右手扶住了墙壁向前挪动，而突然从下身伸到原处的黑色粘液直接将他的手机从床头柜上吸附过来。

Eddie应该算是满意的耸了耸肩，是一通提醒他面试即将开始的电话。接通的时候他正踉踉跄跄朝盥洗室靠近，电话那头是一个听起来温婉可人的女声，他不知道Venom现在在做什么，应该是很贴心地为他挤着牙膏。

“……好的，好的。给我十分钟，我十……分钟就可以……可以赶到。”Eddie本来以为现在的Venom还比较通情达理，但好像在当他压低声线朝那话筒说话的时候那家伙又把他的触手向那敏感点探了几寸。挂掉电话的时候他拿起了牙刷，随后探到嘴里的时候他试图完全忽略那个后穴内还想引起他注意的触手，但Venom似乎还在恶意地挑拨着他。

他的呼吸大概是已经没办法控制的急促了。阴茎又一次坚挺了起来，Venom火热的另一个分支紧接着又跟了过来。他将牙刷递到嘴里的时候反复催促自己应该再快一点，然后他就意识到有什么不对劲把剧烈刷动牙齿的动作停了下来。

“这他妈，”Eddie将牙刷掏出来的时候发现那刷毛上拉扯出口中的一条白浊银丝，下一秒他几乎是怒吼着试图责备，“你把我的精液……你把它……涂上去……”

Venom能感受到他的怒火，所以在Eddie抑制不住发火的时候只好用甬道内的敏感点来试图分散他的注意力，以及包括把他怒吼的声线转换为低喘的呻吟。下一秒Venom贴近耳边的低沉嗓音几乎让Eddie发疯。

「它们还蛮像你平常用来刷牙的东西，」Eddie下意识闭上眼睛，用力将牙膏摔在盥洗池里的时候Venom猛地用触手接住了它，「我可以尝尝那个是什么味道吗？」

“……该死的，现在让我安静一会儿，我只有十分钟的时间！”

「你要十分钟赶到距离这里十公里远的地方，你应该需要我的帮助。」

然后Eddie没再说话，也有可能是因为Venom继续玩弄他甬道内的敏感点让他只剩得下隐忍的喘息——勉强继续洗漱。

※

「你挺爽的。」

他们真的用了只有八分钟的时间就坐到了HR办公室外的等候椅上，而且他们排队的位置已经算很靠前了。Eddie故意把他和前面那个人之间隔了一个位置，他也同样希望他后面的人也离他远一点——他不知道Venom今天中了什么邪，他仍然没有放过Eddie的阴茎，以及他现在已经快要麻木了的双球，还有他几乎要流出水的后穴。

“爽……翻……了……”这回Eddie不打算反驳Venom了，因为他几乎现在想要恳求，“把它往上放一放，这有点……有点太明显了……”

Venom领悟了他的意思，所以他用躲藏在Eddie内裤中的触手把他高高挺立的阴茎向他的小腹处靠拢。「完成。」他低声说。

Eddie简直糟透了——整条走廊安静地可以听得到他的心跳，身旁的两个应聘者正打量着自己的简历似乎在模拟着几分钟后的面试。这时候突然打开的办公室门邀请进了Eddie左侧的那位应聘者，此刻Eddie手中的简历已经因为Venom在他身下反复的触碰而被揉搓出无数条褶皱。

“听着，老兄，”Eddie发誓他现在已经抑制不住想要发出颤抖声线的冲动，但他真的害怕身旁的那个哥们儿以为他在胡乱的自言自语，甚至还发出被操哭的声音，“如果你现在打算继续……不要到处乱碰。我没有纸尿裤，我也没有什么太厚的裤子……你得保证我如果射出来它们不会流下去。”

「我可以吃掉它们的。」

“……不！别。”Eddie突然扬起的声调让身旁的那位女士疑惑地抬起了头，他慌乱地朝她赔了一个干涩的笑脸，“我怕你会吃错东西……算了。别让我射出来，对。我恳求你别那样。”

「我本来是赞同你的第一个请求的。」Venom的语气听起来应该是有点不满了，阴茎尖端突然被揉搓的电击感让Eddie重重地倚靠在座椅的靠背上，金属碰撞的声音在走廊里留下回声，「好吧，我会考虑一下。」

“嗯……”从喉咙处挤压出的一声低喘让他实在没能控制得住，这一刻他确实很想开口大骂那个该死的捣乱家伙，但当他冒出这个想法的时候就知道这是百分百的错误，“这种场合不是干这种事情的地方，这真的……”

那肿胀触手碾过甬道内敏感点的时候似乎还加上了力道，Eddie彻底将自己的脑袋支撑在手肘处不敢发出一点声音。他似乎听到办公室内在地上拉扯的椅子腿发出的声音，而下一秒包围在自己耳边的熟悉声音让他深呼吸着抬起了头。

「马上到你了。」这似乎不是宣告结束的意思，深深嵌入他甬道内的火热触手让他根本没办法平稳呼吸。

“别操我了……至少现在……就那一会儿，停一停……”

似乎是发觉Eddie的声音像是带着哭腔，甬道内的触手动作一滞。

“Eddie Brock？”

办公室内突然走出的女人停在门口处，而被叫到名字的Eddie猛地站了起来，下一秒他又因为后穴被完全充斥而下意识向前倾着身子。显然身体内的Venom并没有被这声呼唤打乱思绪，深入那甬道的触手又一次蠕动了起来。

「这叫‘操’吗？」

“……对，”Eddie很吃力地抬起头看向那女人眼镜后遮盖住的眼睛，办公室走出的上一位应聘者与他擦肩而过，而他开始努力掩饰自己奇怪走姿朝着那办公室缓慢走过去，他是在给他和Venom谈判留下一点时间。

“第一，别让我射，第二……别再操我，”他努力压低声音不让他推开门时看向他的面试官听到他自言自语的声音，房间内温暖的环境让他的思绪下意识跳跃至他身下传递上来的浓烈性欲——于是他在朝面试官鞠躬的时候又一次颤抖着恳求，“拜托了，亲爱的。”

反常的，Venom在听到Eddie的这句话后并没有进行任何反驳。

「……」

「怂包。」Eddie听得到Venom似乎带着嘲讽的低吼，然后在他坐直的时候，Venom乖乖地把触手埋在那甬道里挤压着敏感点一动不动，「他们会录用你的，我知道。」

“下面自我介绍一下？”面试官顶托那镜框的时候，Eddie勉强把目光抬了起来。大概是发现他现在好像有点奇怪的紧张，要求他自我介绍的那位中年女士朝他露出了一个鼓励的微笑。

Eddie深吸了口气，他似乎能让自己听得到Venom的声音。

“我叫Eddie Brock，”他干涩地开口，似乎是还没从性爱的刺激中找到状态，所以他让自己的声音变得低哑了些。

「……Venom。我们是一体的。」

他并没有被Venom突然入侵耳膜的声线吓到，这是他预料之中的那句话。

所以他本来也想自己补上的。“也叫Venom。”他说。

FIN.


End file.
